Paralelostuck
by Hitomi Fubukii
Summary: AU. No Sburb. Después de que los trolls llegaran a la Tierra y comenzaran a vivir aquí, tanto humanos como trolls deben ir a clases juntos, ser amigos e incluso, llegar a ser algo más que solo amigos, aún si al principio, algunas amistades no comienzan muy bien. Genderbender en todos los personajes. Yaoi/Yuri, lemon en un futuro
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa yo vengo con otra historia, medio mafufa y rara pero otra historia xD esta vez de homestuck lml y esta historia no es totalmente mia como suelen ser, esta vez tengo ayuda de mi querido meowrail, digo moirail Moncho! :DD toda esta historia salio de un rol que tuvimos hace dias el y yo xD y, como ven, esta todo bien mafufo :B realmente no sabemos cuantos capítulos haremos pero procuraremos que sea larga sin llegar a ser tediosa :D y creo que ya, disclaimer y pequeñita explicación abajo :3**

**Disclaimer: Homestuck no me pertenece, le pertene a Andrew Hussie, si fuera mío habría más muertes muajajajajaja (?)**

* * *

Esta historia tiene lugar en la Tierra.

Pero no es la misma Tierra que conocemos.

Lo que mucha gente considera "lo peor" ha ocurrido.

Los aliens han llegado.

Pero no son aliens cualquiera. Son una extraña raza llamada Troll. De piel gris y cuernos como de dulce en la cabeza. Con sangre de colores y status social dependiendo de esa sangre colorida. Además de tener ojos del mismo color de su sangre junto con la esclerótica de color amarillo.

Sin embargo, parece que su planeta ha muerto y han llegado a la Tierra para vivir en ella.

Los trolls han tenido que aprender el idioma y las costumbres de nuestro planeta. De igual forma, los humanos han aprendido un poco de las tradiciones de los trolls.

Otro punto a señalar, es que se ha enseñado a los jóvenes trolls a no matar por placer a otro ser vivo, como tenían enseñado en su anterior planeta.

Ahora no es tan extraño ir a la escuela con algún troll. Pero sigue siendo algo peculiar y que no pasa en todas las instituciones.

Y al igual que algunos humanos. Por el trabajo de los lusus, algunos trolls jóvenes cambian de casa muy seguido y por consecuente, de escuela. Como es el caso de nuestra temporal protagonista: Karkat Vantas.

Espera justo afuera de su nuevo salón. Escucha a la profesora hablar a los alumnos de ella, sobre su raza y que no deben de tratarla mal.

Bufa molesta. Es un troll, no un animal, las advertencias están de sobra. Y de cualquier forma, si alguien se atreviera a tratarla mal tiene sus garras y dientes para madrearse a quien se le ponga al brinco.

Aún así, no puede negar que esta un poco nerviosa.

El hecho de estar jugando con un mechón de sus negros cabellos la delata. Es una manía suya que solo la gente que tiene la desgracia de conocerla bien lo sabe.

Cierra los ojos en un intento por hacer que el tiempo pase más rápido y la estúpida que será su profesora deje de hablar y le permita pasar. Unos pasos acercándose le advierten que no estará sola.

-Hola – saluda una desconocida voz para ella, abre los ojos lentamente y lo que ve frente a ella… no es lo que se esperaba.

Una chica de estatura media. Cabello negro como la noche, su pelo era tan negro que rapeaba y le llega casi hasta la cintura, bastante alborotado a decir verdad. Ojos brillantemente azules, que oculta con unas gafas cuadradas. Le sonríe alegre y puede ver que tiene justo los dos dientes del frente sobresaliendo más de lo normal, a decir verdad, ¡eran inmensos! ¡Alguien podría surfear en esas cosas!, sin exagerar claro. Además cabe recalcar que tiene un muy buen cuerpo como para solo tener 16… o al menos esa edad le calcula Karkat.

-¿Estarás en esta clase también? –Pregunta emocionada la peli negra, ignorando que la otra no haya contestado a su saludo

-Sí – es la seca respuesta de la Vantas e inconscientemente toma otro mechón entre sus dedos para rizarlo, obviamente sin quererlo realmente.

La dientona ya no vuelve a decir nada, más sin embargo, Karkat siente como la otra no le quita la vista de encima. Lo que causa que esta tome su mechón nuevamente y lo enrede en su dedo hasta cortar la circulación.

-¿Qué tanto me ves? –pregunta ruda, esperando que la contraria se asuste y la deje como todos los demás han hecho

-Nada – contesta sin quitar su infantil sonrisa

Antes de que Karkat pueda volver a preguntar algo, la puerta del salón se abre dejando ver a su profesora.

La Vantas solo la mira escéptica mientras que la de ojos azules sonríe y pasa justo detrás del troll.

Karkat sigue con su fría mirada y cara de enojo, mientras que la chica esta con una sonrisa radiante y contenta de conocer a nuevos compañeros, era de esas sonrisas que te hacen dudar de su salud mental, aunque viéndolo de un modo esta con una chica a la que todo le da igual, así que no es de mucha importancia.

Finalmente después de las presentaciones –y que Karkat se enterara que la chica se llama June Egbert – la profesora les indica su lugar. Justo al lado de la otra.

-Perfecto –piensa Karkat sarcásticamente– justo lo que me faltaba, estar el resto del año junto a una tipa que se ríe de todo

Las clases pasaron relativamente rápido. Sin contar con los intentos fallidos de June por intentar hacerle platica a la Vantas.

La hora del receso llega y lo primero que Karkat hace es irse a una esquina del salón a comer el almuerzo que su lusus –extrañamente de buen humor- le preparo en la mañana.

Come con tranquilidad, no quiere ser molestada.

-Solo quiero terminar la maldita cosa llamada escuela ya – se dice internamente dándole otro mordisco a su comida diciendo malas palabras entre dientes

Tan enfrascada estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando una chica se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablarle, justo cuando llego june se alcanzo a distinguir que de la boca de Karkat salió la palabra "puta", incluso Karkat se sintió mal de que ella se pudiera enojar por eso, pero ella seguía con su sonrisa.

-Karkat, ¿Cierto? –Pregunta con duda la dientona chica

-Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún asunto conmigo o algo así? –cuestiona molesta, solo quisiera estar en paz

-Uh no realmente, pero –hace una pausa en la que ve a los demás alumnos del salón – es triste ver a alguien aquí solo, no quisiera que estuvieras sola y además eres un alien, ¡me parece interesante ser amiga de una!

Tras decir eso se gana una dudosa mirada de la troll. June ríe un poco y vuelve a tomar la palabra.

-Aunque tal vez tu especie no sea muy sociable, yo quiero que seamos amigas Karkat – término de decir con una gran sonrisa

La de piel oscura solo pudo suspirar. Era obvio que no importará que dijera, June seguiría allí.

Se quedaron calladas por un rato. Ninguna sabia que decir y el silencio comenzaba a hacerse incómodo, June esperaba algo que sacara tema de conversación.

De pronto, uno de los geniales aviones de papel "Strider" voló hacia su pelo dando un golpe que incluso hizo a su cabeza tambalearse a un lado

¿Qué tienen de especial estos aviones "Strider"? Pues tienen una forma genial y solo esta hecho con dobleces, ¿como lo hacen? Nadie sabe, pero ni este avión logro sacar una palabra de ella, la chica Strider le hizo una seña para que se lo devolviera y ella simplemente lo saco de su pelo y lo hizo bola.

Claro que hacer bola un avión de las Strider hacia que tus manos se cortaran, pero a ella no le importó, ella es una chica muy masculina ahora que June lo pensaba, y eso le daba mas ganas de ser su amiga, pero lamentablemente no se han dicho nada. Lo único que la bromista puede hacer es verla.

-¡Oh, ya sé! – soltó de repente June buscando algo entre su ropa, bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de Karkat, June saco su celular y de un rápido movimiento puso un vídeo y se lo mostro –ve esto

Era un vídeo de una película de quien Karkat apenas conocía. Un actor llamado Nicolas Cage. Era bueno en varias de esas películas. Pero había otras en donde simplemente no podías llamar realmente película a eso.

Y para mala suerte de Karkat, al parecer, a June le gustaban ese tipo de películas totalmente malas. Aun así, vio el vídeo poniendo una cara de asco.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? –pregunto curiosa June, cruzaba los dedos para que la troll dijera que era buena

-Pues… esta bueno – mintió viéndola a los ojos y ver como se iluminaban totalmente, se notaba la ilusión que le hacia que le dijeran que era buena la escena

-¡Lo sabia! – exclamo de repente la morena, abrazando por inercia a la otra – A todos les gustan las películas de Cage, incluso a los trolls

Karkat rodo los ojos, debió haber dicho la verdad. Esa película era obvio que apestaba.

Pero ver a June así de contenta valía la pena, lo admitía, le gustaba ver a June Egbert con esa sonrisa de felicidad, ¿se estaría volviendo loca? Es lo único que piensa al ver como sonríe, se repite una y otra vez en su cabeza "su sonrisa da igual" pero no logra cambiar la idea aunque quiera.

Sin estar realmente consciente de lo que hacia, también la abrazo, sellando un trato invisible entre ambas.

El trato que decía, que Karkat Vantas y June Egbert, serian amigas de ahora en adelante.

A Karkat le gustaba su sonrisa, pero odiaba los abrazos, además esas cosas que tiene al frente que todas las hembras humanas tienen no te dejan respirar, son muy grandes y para ser honestas, comienzan a lastimarte.

Así que como es lo que la molesta toma fuerza, saca una mano del abrazo que le da y le mete un fuerte empujón justo en el pecho para alejarla. Aunque la soltó al caer hacia atrás también la golpeo con su pie haciendo que ambas cayeran.

Y para la mala suerte de Karkat, de todas las partes de su cuerpo en que pudo haber caído, su cara termino cayendo en sus pechos. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, cayó con los ojos abiertos sobre ellos.

Se levanto rápidamente tallándose los ojos y los abrió con una cara confundida y asustada al mismo tiempo.

-¿Estas bien? Cuanto lo sien... - June no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Karkat le grita violentamente.

-¡ESTOY CIEGA! - todos los que estaban cercas voltearon asustados y empezaron a rodear a Karkat

Esta solo podía quedarse ahí con la mirada literalmente a ningún lugar, de sus ojos salían lágrimas de color rojo y ella solo podía gritar una y otra vez "estoy ciega" esperando que alguien la ayude pero nadie quería intervenir, todos solo la miraban desesperada en la esquina del salón en una posición fetal, hasta que Dalia, la chica Strider, intervino diciendo:

-¿Qué están mirando? Esperan a que todo se resuelva solo ¿o que? -Jude un amigo íntimo de June la cargo y se dispuso a llevar a Karkat a la enfermería, pero esta le dijo que se detuviera para decir algo.

-June, si estas oyendo esto, quiero que sepas que te odio

June solo podía ver como se la llevaba su amigo y cuando salió del salón todos la miraron con una cara que decía por todas partes "¿Que fue lo que hiciste?"

La peli negra intento retener las lágrimas, sintiéndose culpable. Sin poder resistir más termina llorando desconsoladamente en el salón.

-Bravo June, acabas de joder una posible amistad –se dice internamente, arrepintiéndose por la estupidez que hizo momentos antes.

* * *

**Bien, la verdad yo no iba a poner este último fragmento, pero fue idea de mi moirail y aunque esta medio loco, sabe lo que hace :B **

**Tecnicamente todo el universo homestuck esta cambiado de sexo, así que intentaremos manejar a todos los personajes como son normalmente, sin olvidar que son del sexo contrario **

**En este capitulo salieron obviamente Karkat, June(John), Dalia(Dave), Jude(Jade) y yap, queremos que salgan todos o al menos la mayoría de personajes, queremos realmente que salga Rose, pero no tenemos nombre para ella :c si pudieran darnos una sugerencia para su nombre nos ayudarían mucho :D detalle, los trolls seguiran con sus nombres normales**

**Y yap, creo que es todo, en realidad estoy enferma y no debería estar aquí, pero queríamos subir el primer capi antes de terminar el año c: y ya, esperamos sus quejas o halagos por medio de un review, nos vemos~ **


	2. Chapter 2

Hoooooooooooola~ (Fueron 12 o's B3) Ejem, ya venimos mi meowrail Moncho y yo con el segundo capitulo de esta cosa rara xD

No mucho que decir, solo que... no, nada 8/

Disclaimer: Homestuck no me pertenece... y ya no debería hacer esto, creo que con que lo diga en el primer capitulo se entiende que no es mío .-.

* * *

Podía sentir como alguien la cargaba. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados, negándose a abrirlos.

Necesitaba alejarse de June lo más que pudiera. Realmente no quería estar cerca de ella.

-Estoy ciega –volvió a murmurar llevándose las manos a la cara, dándole más dramatismo

Jude, un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes, la cargaba y miraba hacia los lados, buscando la famosa enfermería.

La chica rubia, llamada Dalila Strider estaba un par de pasos atrás. Viendo divertida como el moreno se ponía nervioso por traer a la troll en brazos.

-Ehh ¿Cuánto puedes ver? – Pregunto Jude nervioso, necesitaba hacer platica – ¿nada de nada?

Karkat se destapo la cara e intento ver al chico a la cara.

-¿Y tu quien carajos eres? –pregunto dulcemente por supuesto

-Oh cierto, no me he presentado, disculpa –se excusa y le sonríe – soy Jude ¿y tu?

-La ciega a la que estas cargando a quien sabe donde porque no ve, ¿no es obvio? –dice molesta y se cruza de brazos

-Sí, bueno, yo me refería a tu nombre. Piden el nombre para la enfermería ¿sabes?

-Karkat… Karkat Vantas

-Bien. Ahora si puedo llevarte a la enfermería –dice y entra a una puerta a la derecha

Ya estaban afuera, pero de verdad piden el nombre y a Jude le parecía vergonzoso entrar sin saber el nombre de la recientemente herida.

Entran cuidadosamente, de lado, para no lastimar más a Karkat. La chica, inconscientemente o tal vez más consciente de lo que creemos, se sujeta al cuello de Jude con sus brazos, el chico, solo se sonroja y espera que la celosa rubia no lo note.

-Oh, ¿Qué paso querido? –dice la enfermera nerviosa y preocupada, nunca había atendido a un troll

-Disculpe, ella tuvo un accidente y parece que se lastimo los ojos –le informa preocupado

-Oh, claro, claro, recuéstala en una de las camas y ahora llamaremos a alguno de sus tutores para que se la lleven a casa –dice y el chico obedece la orden, aunque al momento entiende lo que la otra dice

-¿Eh? ¿No la atenderá antes? –pregunta un poco confuso

La enfermera detiene su búsqueda del archivo de la troll para voltear a verlo, e inmediatamente comenzar a reírse.

-Ay querido, lamento que te lo diga yo misma, la enfermera, pero la enfermería de la escuela solo es un chiste. Una broma para que ustedes los alumnos se sientan seguros –confeso y volvió la vista a la computadora - ¿nombre de la troll?

-K-Karkat Vantas – dijo todavía un poco en shock por la reciente revelación

A diferencia del chico, Karkat entiende muy bien lo que la enfermera dijo. Es decir, si ni siquiera es buena para los alumnos humanos, mucho menos podrían atender a una troll.

Simplemente se deja recostar y se tapa con la fina sabana de la cama en lo que espera que lleguen por ella.

-Karkat Vantas… -murmura la enfermera viendo los archivos de los alumnos, cuando finalmente lo encuentra suelta un pequeño grito de alegría y toma el teléfono – debo hacer una llamada, no hagan ruido –les indica y comienza a marcar un número

Mientras dentro de la enfermería solo se escucha la voz de la enfermera, afuera se encontraba Dalila recargada en una de las paredes del pasillo.

Escucho como la morena chica de ojos azules y la causante de eso se acercaba hasta donde estaba.

-Hey –le llamo, captando su atención y alcanzando a ver que sus ojos se veían rojos e hinchados - ¿estuviste llorando?

June la ignoro, asomándose a la enfermería sin descaro y viendo que la troll estaba en cama.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste Egderp? –pregunto Dalila todavía recargada en la pared – en serio, debiste haberla cagado fuerte si hasta lloraste

-Creo que en veces puedo ser demasiado cariñosa –fue su respuesta ahora viendo hacia sus pies, avergonzada

-¿Demasiado cariñosa? –se burlo la rubia, asomándose también a la enfermería, observando al contrario de June, al chico que allí se encontraba

-Tal vez ser demasiado cariñosa es mi defecto, ¡mira lo que un simple abrazo causo! –exclamo extendiendo sus brazos, a respuesta consiguió otra risa de la rubia

-Definitivamente ser demasiado cariñosa es tu defecto Egderp, también el ser una pésima bromista lo es – dijo regresando a su lugar recargada en la pared, si permanecía allí era por Jude y June

-Sí, así como ser sarcástica y excesivamente sincera son los tuyos –le regreso el ataque sin dejar de ver a Karkat en cama, en respuesta obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza de Dalila

-Es como natural sabes, no puedo dejar de serlo, ha de ser mi naturaleza

June rodo los ojos algo molesta, más que ofensa, la rubia había tomado su comentario como un halago.

-Bueno… creo que voy a entrar a ver como esta –aviso e inmediatamente entro a la enfermería, no tardo mucho en que la notaran y la enfermera creyendo que era conocida de Karkat no le dijo nada

El peli negro la saludo con un movimiento de mano y al momento vio como la rubia de gafas oscuras también entraba al lugar. Dalila fue directamente junto a Jude e hizo que el de gafas la abrazara por la cintura.

-Su tutor llegara pronto –comenzó a decir la enfermera al terminar la llamada –pueden hacerle compañía mientras tanto –y sin más salió, tenía que ir a buscar las cosas de la troll y esperar al tutor en la puerta de la escuela-

Se quedaron callados un momento.

Por un lado estaban Dalila y Jude que se mantenían abrazados y la chica revisaba algo en su celular, mientras que el de ojos verdes no quitaba la vista sobre la de ojos azules seguía viendo a la troll en cama.

-June –murmuro el único chico allí presente

Mientras tanto, la troll se había destapado un poco al escuchar que alguien más había entrado al lugar.

Se sentó en su mismo lugar y lo que vio no le gusto nada.

No solo estaba June, a quien no tenía muchas ganas de ver… y a la que se supone no debería de poder ver. Pero también estaba Jude y… y… y…

¡¿A quien carajos estaba abrazando Jude?!

Jude noto que la de ojos azules caminaba hasta la cama de Karkat y también volteo, viendo que la troll se sentaba en la cama y mantenía su vista en al parecer, un punto fijo. Supuso que eso era porque no veía y en realidad no veía nada en ningún lugar.

June aprovecho el momento y se acerco a ella.

-Oye… ¿ya te sientes mejor? –pregunto nerviosa

Karkat cerró sus ojos y frunció el seño

-Esa molesta voz, eres June ¿cierto? –dijo sin contestar la anterior pregunta, la chica asintió con la cabeza, dándose un facepalm interno por esa idiotez, se supone que la otra no la veía

-Sí, soy yo –comenzó a decir, pero antes de volver a hablar la Vantas se volvió a acostar y a taparse con la sabana hasta la cabeza – ¡oye!

-Piérdete –siseo molesta

June se alejo un poco, tratando de pensar algo para decirle. Lo que fuera, solo, solo no quería perder la que consideraba una valiosa amistad con la troll.

Pero cualquier pensamiento fue interrumpido al escuchar el sonido del que probablemente era el celular de Dalila estrellarse contra el suelo.

June giro sobre su lugar, volteando a ver a Dalila pero solo pudo ver como ella miraba fijamente a la puerta. Curiosa, dirigió su mirada a la gran puerta que es encontraba abierta y una gran figura blanca que parecía ser como una especie de cangrejo entro por ella.

Hace un curioso sonido "SKREEEEEEEE" es lo que se le escucha, varios alumnos que por curiosos se asomaron a ver el escándalo ahora gritan asustados y los profesores hacen de todo para mantener la calma en los estudiantes.

Por un pequeño hueco que quedaba en la puerta se asomo un chico de cabellera negra y ojos azules, de piel gris y cuernos parecidos a los de Karkat pero más largos y en la punta terminaban de diferente manera.

-Hey, no sé que les pasa ¿aun no se acostumbran o que? –nota a June y la saluda con un movimiento de mano –

Karkat, que seguía tapada hasta la cabeza con la tela blanca sintió un escalofrió recorrerla por completo. No le agradaba nada esa voz.

-¡¿Esa voz fue Vriska?! Oh dios, díganme que no – pide aterrada y esta casi segura que el chico ha esbozado una sonrisa maliciosa al escucharla

-Pero vaya, es Karkat Vantas, eso explica que hace Crabdad aquí – dice divertido y casi al momento siente los brazos de June sobre el, sutilmente se lo quita de encima y camina hasta la cama donde se encuentra Karkat – ya deja esa sabana, eso es cuuuuuuuutre por donde lo veas – asegura Vriska arrancándole la sabana de un simple tirón

-¡Vete a la mierda Vriska! –es su respuesta y rápidamente se tapa la cabeza con sus dos manos, el troll rueda los ojos fastidiado y voltea a ver al lusus de la cangreja.

Dalila y Jude finalmente salen de su asombro por ver a esa criatura entrar a la enfermería. Y antes de que Dalila pueda hacer algún comentario irónico sobre lo mismo, su moreno novio le cae encima.

-Fantástico, de la impresión se desmayo –bufa y como puede lo toma en brazos – la buena noticia es que ya tenemos excusa para faltar al resto de clases

Y justo cuando la rubia termina de decir eso entra la enfermera justo detrás del cangrejo.

-P-puede tomar a su pequeña señor – le dice y voltea a ver a la rubia que tiene en brazos a Jude – no puede ser, ¿otra vez se desmayo? –En respuesta obtiene un asentimiento de cabeza de Dalila y la enfermera suspira, pasa a darle un papel al cangrejo

Justo en cuanto le dan el permiso para que Karkat pueda salir, voltea hasta la cama y de un rápido movimiento la carga, sacándole un pequeño grito de sorpresa a June por la velocidad reciente.

-Oh si, fantástico, cárgame como cuando era un grub sobretodo ahora que seguimos en la escuela, ¿no te interesa de casualidad también darme de comer? –comienza a quejarse pero a su lusus no parece afectarle ni un poco

-SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE –es lo único que le dice, o más bien, le grita

June se tapa los oídos por el fuerte sonido, al igual que la enfermera. Dalila solo atina a hacer una mueca y mira enojada a Jude que sigue desmayado en sus brazos, lo que evita que pueda taparse los oídos.

Pasan unos segundos y Karkat parece reaccionar a lo recién gritado del cangrejo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué llegas a esa absurda conclusión de que me pelee?! –recibe otro "SKREE" en respuesta y afila más la mirada – ¡que no me pelee!

Sin importarle que todavía haya gente allí comienza a discutir con sus lusus, en momentos habla y en otros le grita ella también "SKREE".

June mira la escena sorprendida y también confundida, ¿en verdad Karkat puede entenderle? Vriska solo los mira divertido, Karkat y su lusus siempre son graciosos para el.

La rubia solo los mira con su siempre cara de póker, aunque en el fondo esta asustada. Bueno, no realmente asustada, los Strider no se asustan, pero sí preocupada porque algo pueda sucederle a su novio mientras esta desmayado. Sí, eso esta mejor.

-¡PUES SKREEEEE A TI! –parece ser la ultima palabra de la troll antes de voltear hacia Vriska y June - ¡¿Y USTEDES QUE VEN?! –exclama y al momento se da un facepalm interno por la estupidez que acaba de hacer

En su mente se da doble facepalm al ver la sonrisa burlona de Vriska.

June, inocente como ella sola, gira la cabeza hacia uno de sus costados, nerviosa. Pero al instante su mente hace "click" y regresa la mirada hasta Karkat, ahora ella es la molesta.

-¡Un momento! ¡Pensé que no veías! –exclama señalándola acusadoramente con el dedo índice

Karkat ahora quiere morir, pero de vergüenza. Esta a punto de decir algo cuando un nuevo grito de su guardián le llama la atención y ahora ella tiene que taparse los oídos.

Ha sido tan fuerte que hasta ella ha tenido que taparse.

-skree –dice en voz baja y puede sentir como se aleja de cierta forma, rápido

Nota la inquisidora mirada de June sobre ella y la divertida de Vriska. De la rubia no puede decir mucho, con sus gafas negras no se le ven los ojos y no puede estar segura de cómo la mira.

El gigantesco cangrejo comienza a caminar para salir del lugar pero se detiene justo en la puerta para voltear hacia atrás.

-Que tengan un buen día –es lo que dice y finalmente sale, dejando a todos los presentes (que están despiertos) en shock

-¿Esa gigantesca cosa acaba de hablar? –Dalila es la primera en romper el silencio, de la impresión hasta se le han resbalado los lentes y sus rojizos ojos ahora son visibles

June aun con la boca abierta hace un leve movimiento de cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, afirmando lo que acaba de pasar

-Sí, hasta a mi me sorprendió –confiesa Vriska

-Creí que solo hacia ese chirrido –sigue hablando Dalila y sonríe al ver que Jude comienza a recobrar la consciencia

-No me digas que… –comienza Jude lentamente, siempre le cuesta hablar después de "desmayarse" o como es mejor conocido por Dalila: quedarse dormido en clases y luego perder las mismas para pedir permiso e ir a descansar a casa

-¿Qué, Jude? ¿Qué una extraña criatura blanca con forma de cangrejo acaba de entrar a la escuela y a la enfermería? Fue un sueño, ahora vuelve a dormir e ignora al troll novio de June –bromeo Dalila

-Iba a preguntarte si me había desmayado otra vez… -confeso tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de decirle su novia – pero ahora que dices eso – vuelve a desmayarse todavía en brazos de Dalila, quien rueda los ojos tras sus gafas de sol

La enfermera suspira nuevamente y comienza a llenar un par de permisos para ambos, esta más que familiarizada con que el chico se desmaye y tenga que salir de clases.

Le entrega los permisos y toma el teléfono.

-Voy a avisarle a tu hermana y a la de el –avisa y sale nuevamente de la habitación, aunque ahora directamente le dice que vaya por sus cosas y que esperen a las mayores en la puerta de la escuela.

-Pues vámonos Jude –suelta Dalila ahora cargándolo como saco de papas, agradece mentalmente los duros entrenamientos que le da su hermana ya que el peso de Jude no es nada para ella

-¿Puedo ir? –pregunta Vriska emocionado, la idea de perder tontas clases humanas le interesa

Dalila se para a verla amenazante y después de unos segundos en una pelea de miradas, donde ninguna se rinde, la rubia comienza a hablar.

-Nah, quédate y hazle compañía a June, si Jude y yo nos vamos estará sola y triste –dramatizo

Vriska lo pensó, era cierto, June siempre necesitaba estar con alguien pero ¿a quien le importa eso si puedes saltarte clases?

-Nah, estará bien – dice con confianza el troll

Dalila se le queda viendo fijamente, pero sabe que si Vriska toma una decisión nada puede hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Aun así decide darle una advertencia.

-Vendrás, pero no te dejare venir ni a mi casa ni a la de Jude. Serás el novio de June, pero no te quiero cerca de nosotros –advierte y no evita molestarse al ver la sonrisa socarrona que le muestra el contrario

-No importa a donde vaya, mientras pierda clase – dice y se acerca a la puerta, pero antes voltea con June – adioooooooos

A pesar de lo que Vriska dijo, Dalila conoce de antes a June y sabe que no esta bien.

-¿Estas segura de dejarlo ir? Es tu novio, si Jude me dejara aquí tirada en clases mientras el esta muy a gusto en su casa durmiendo me enojaría

-Esta bien, que haga lo que quiera –es lo único que atina a decir y sale de la enfermería enojada.

Dalila suspira y checando que Jude no se le caiga comienza a caminar hacia la salida.

Ahora solo tiene que enfrentarse a su hermana mayor.

* * *

Y no sé, no me siento con ánimos de decir algo, se supone que Moncho sería quien diría algo aquí, pero se desconecto antes de que me dijera Q.Q así que, esperamos reviews, sin reviews no escribimos :T ni lo roleamos, que los capítulos los hacemos en forma de rol primero antes de que lo escriba como fic xD y ya, no sé :l


	3. Chapter 3

Heeeeeeeey :DD lamentamos mucho la tardanza con este capitulo, pero tuvimos ciertas complicaciones :c primero con que no tuvimos un horario para rolear que se ajustara bien (cosas de que Moncho vaya a clases en la mañana y yo en la tarde), luego cuando terminamos de rolearlo yo tuve un bloqueo de escritura que hace como dos días apenas termino pero finalmente les traemos el nuevo capitulo.

Abajo una pequeña aclaración :33

* * *

Durante la hora del receso, los amigos se reúnen y hablan. Otros comen o intercambian alimentos, y algunos más simplemente sacan su celular y le muestran algo a una nueva compañera.

Pero lejos de todo ese barullo una chica troll de largos cuernos come nerviosa. Puede sentir como la ven y juzgan los demás.

Nerviosamente le da un mordisco a su comida.

-Hola hija de perra – le saluda una chica troll de largo y alborotado cabello y se sienta a su lado

La chica de largos cuernos brinca en su lugar por la sorpresa y se atraganta un poco con la comida. Después de que finalmente se recuperara del susto, voltea hacia su nueva acompañante.

-Uh hola –saluda tímida, el extraño maquillaje que esa chica trae en la cara la desconcierta bastante

-He notado que estas un poco fuera de este putisimo mundo y eso me agrada –comienza a hablar la del maquillaje de payaso

-Uh… ¿en serio?

-Sí – le pasa un brazo rodeándole el cuello mientras con la otra hace un movimiento con la mano abierta y apunta al cielo – te llevare a un mundo de putos milagros, toda la escuela me conoce así que te llevare con ellos. Te mostrare el milagroso mundo de los milagros

En este punto, la tímida chica puede asegurar que la otra esta loca… pero le agrada. Aun así, un ligero sonrojo la invade por el contacto entre ambas.

-Uh… claro pero, uh, no me has dicho quien eres…

-Por eso mismo vine hija de perra, soy Gamzee, pero me puedes llamar "Gamz" y ¿tú quien mierdas eres?

-Uh –la chica tarda un poco en responder, no esta tan segura si es buena idea – soy Tavros –dice no muy convencida, bajando tímidamente la mirada

Gamzee pega la cara a Tavros, aumentando el sonrojo de esta última.

-Te llevare a que conozcas a alguien, te agradara es muy gruñona y gritona pero genial

-Uh esta bien…

Gamzee la toma de la mano y la ayuda a levantarse, luego se la lleva casi hasta el rincón donde vio a la gruñona. Pero a unos metros la ve y esta con una chica que le muestra videos en su celular, la cara de Gamzee no se ve tan feliz.

-Ehh… aquí no esta, vamos en esa dirección puede que ahí este –le dice la payasa y la jala hacia el otro lado del salón.

Tavros solo se deja arrastrar sin poner queja y eso le agrada a Gamzee.

Finalmente llegan con una chica troll de lentes negros que se encuentra cargando a su meowrail, digo moirail; un chico pequeño con gorro de gato.

-¡Hola hija de perra! –les saluda Gamzee y al momento se puede notar la molestia en la chica de lentes.

-No sabes cuanto te detesto

-Oye, quiero presentarte a mi nueva jodida amiga, se llama Tavros, es muy tímida, ¡como tú! –Gamzee ignora olímpicamente el recién comentario de Equius

-Purro Equius no es tímida –defiende el gatuno chico, quien sonríe a la de grandes cuernos para que no tenga miedo

-Pero siempre se comporta tímida conmigo – reclama Gamzee un poco herida – o veamos, dime alguna cosa estúpida, algún insulto lo que sea

La de lentes se toma su tiempo en pensar sus palabras.

-Tu lenguaje es inapropiado, tu actitud no me gusta, puedo seguir ¿o es demasiado para ti?

-Jajajaja ¡muy buena sis! –exclama la Makara divertida, la otra esta que quiere matarla.

Tavros se siente fuera de lugar y mira hacia todos lados, nerviosa. El gatuno chico se suelta del agarre de Equius y se acerca a la chica.

-Yo soy Nepeta, purro puedes llamarme Nep – le sonríe, ignorando por completo que probablemente su moirail mate a la payasa

-¿Eso fue sarcasmo? –la amante de los caballos y la payasa siguen en su pelea

-No, ¡el sarcasmo es de putas idiotas!

-Esta bien, pero modera tu lenguaje frente a Nepeta

-¿Qué putas madres de mierda dices?

-Por favor basta

-Hacerte enojar es la puta cosa más bella del puto mundo

-DIJE QUE TE CALLES PERRA –al momento, Equius se tapa la boca, sorprendida y avergonzada por su propia expresión

Todos voltean a ver a la de sangre índigo igual de sorprendidos que la misma Equius.

-¡Ya estamos progresando! –exclama animadamente Gamzee volviendo a jalar a Tavros y abrazándola en el proceso

Nepeta regresa casi al momento junto a Equius y poniéndose de puntitas, coloca su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de ella.

-Turranquila Equius, no vayas a matarla –dice con tranquilidad mientras Tavros no puede creer la situación

-Casi lo olvido, venía a presentarles a mi nueva hermana –vuelve a tomar la palabra Gamzee, acercando más a la chica –ella es Tavros

-Uh hola –termina saludando

Equius finalmente la mira bien, incluso bajando un poco sus oscuros lentes.

-Pareces buena chica, pero no te dejes llevar por esta –señala a Gamzee – es muy boca floja

Tavros le sonríe tímida, tratando de fingir que no se dejara influenciar pero algo le dice que no lo lograra.

A pesar del ambiente un poco tenso entre Gamz y Equius, Tavros puede sentirse cómoda entre ellos.

Después de pasar un rato con Equius peleando con Gamzee y Nepeta hablando con Tavros, la tímida chica y la malhablada chica deciden irse. Hasta Equius parecía haberla pasado bien aunque peleaba con Gamzee.

-Espero que esto te de más confianza hija de perra –le dice Gamzee a Tavros mientras se alejaban

-Sí –murmura a la vez que asiente la cabeza y deja que la otra la lleve con otras personas o trolls.

Mientras tanto, Equius y Nepeta.

-Que bueno que se fue – suspira la highblood

-Purro admítelo, te agrada cuando viene –sonríe el feliz

-Está bien, admito que a Gamzee la considero una amiga, pero en serio me saca de mis casillas

-¡Eso es muy obvio! ¡Nadie más logra hacerte decir maldiciones!

En ese momento un chico de corto cabello negro pasa junto a ellos, tiene dos cuernos como circulares o mejor dicho, de cordero. La chica de sangre azul lo sigue con la mirada e ignora por completo lo que su pequeño moirail le dice.

-Ni siquierra yo que soy tu meowrail lo he logrado, mirra que Gamzee lo haga… Equius, ¿me estas escuchando? –Cuestiona al ver que la chica mira hacia otro lado, observando a un chico en específico – entiendo

Equius no le quita la vista hasta que ve como llega con Sollux y eso la pone triste, parecen llevarse muy bien esos dos.

-¿Purr qué no simplemente hablas con el? –pregunta Nepeta observando la misma escena que la chica, el gatuno chico también se pone triste al igual que ella

-No lo sé, no creo tener oportunidad, mejor lo dejo como esta todo.

-Purro si no lo intentas jamás lo sabrás –insiste volteando a ver a la troll en el fondo del salón junto a la chica llamada Egbert

-Oye, ¿estás enamorado de esa chica? –interroga Equius notando como su pequeño moirail ve a la joven

-¡Purr supuesto que no! –replica tiñendo sus mejillas de verde, denotando su color de sangre

-Sabes que aunque vivamos en este planeta aun estoy a favor de la escala de sangre y esa es muy baja para ti

El felino baja la cabeza, triste.

-Lo sé y muy bien -vuelve a levantar la cabeza y la mira – purro es que es tan linda – gira su cabeza hacia donde esta el chico Megido- el también es de escala baja

-Los niveles no aplican con el.

-¿Purr qué solo conmigo entonces?

-Yo soy una highblood, así que si lo escojo no hay problemas

Nepeta se cruza de brazos en señal de molestia y hace un puchero.

-No tienes que recordarme que yo no soy highblood como tú

-Pero tienes la protección de una

El chico mantiene el puchero y regresa su vista a la de sangre mutante, pero abre los ojos muy sorprendido al ver una escena bastante curiosa.

-Equius, m-mirra –le señala la escena y a la chica se le comienzan a caer los lentes de la impresión – a-acaso ella…

-Esa troll cayo en sus ubres humanas –murmura Equius comenzando a sudar.

…

Un par de minutos antes…

Un "príncipe" observa como el chico Megido se acerca hasta la chica Captor, Feferi suspira.

Mientras tanto, su compañera y moirail llega apenas y logra esconder una caja de chocolates en su mochila sin que el ex-príncipe lo note.

Se acerca tranquilamente hasta su moirail, ya que sabe que es el gran día. El día en que se atreverá a decirle sus sentimientos a Feferi.

-Eh hola –saluda ella

-Oh, hola Eridan, volviste a llegar tarde, ¿qué te hizo atrasarte esta vez? –pregunta sin saber las intenciones de su amiga con el, incluso el tiene sus propios planes con la chica Captor.

-Es que… me detuve comprando algo muy importante

-Oh ¿y que compraste? –le sonríe, sin saber como eso hace teñir las mejillas de la Ampora de un tono violeta

-Pues… -considera sus opciones y se da cuenta que no es el momento indicado – lo sabrás pronto –termina diciendo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Ohh me pregunto que tan pronto… hoy estaré ocupado después de clases –le comenta, regresando su vista a la Captor y al Megido

-¿Entonces no puedes salir hoy? ¿Qué estarás haciendo?

Por la pregunta el chico tiñe sus mejillas de fucsia.

-Estaré ocupado Eridan amm no es fácil para mi decir esto…

-Dilo –se cruza de brazos y se recarga solo sobre una pierna, denotando que le iba a poner total atención al troll de mar

-Bueno es que… -el grito de Karkat los interrumpe y ambos voltean a ver que rayos sucedía

La Ampora cambia totalmente su actitud a una emocionada y divertida, a la vez que busca con la mirada a la Zahhak.

-¡Ya quiero ver la cara de Equius! –Exclama cuando la encuentra y la ve tapándole la cara a Nepeta - ¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡MIRA ESO! –nota que a Feferi no le hace gracia y baja el tono de voz

-No creo que sea algo por lo que reírse Eridan. Ella realmente pudo haberse vuelto ciega –le regaña a lo que Eridan se comienza a alterar

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo me reía de Equius! Hahaha – se detiene al ver que Feferi sigue serio – pero sí, alguien debe ayudar a la chica…

-Supongo que deberíamos ir a ayudar –sugiere pero al momento dos personas van a ayudarla y se la llevan del salón, probablemente a la enfermería. Aun así, Eridan no deja de disfrutar la situación.

La Ampora nota el disgusto de su príncipe y decide cambiar la conversación.

-Amm Fef, debo decirte algo al final de clases…

-¿Oh? ¿En serio? Que casualidad, yo también quiero decirte algo cuando las clases terminen –le vuelve a sonreír.

La joven Eridan se ilusiona, pensando que tal vez no sea necesario que se lo diga primero.

…

Otros minutos antes…

En cuanto había empezado el receso, Aradia había querido ir con su querida amiga. Cuando llego con ella directamente se pusieron a hablar.

Se sentían bien con la compañía del otro, no era para nada incomodo.

Aun así, ambos tenían dudas sobre que sentían por el otro. No estaban seguros si era pálido o incluso, rojo.

Sollux siente que es un todo o nada, o bueno, algo así. No quiere arriesgarse del todo, adora la amistad que lleva con Aradia.

Así que, armándose de valor formula la pregunta.

-Oye, no quieres ssser mi moirail?

-Esa es una pregunta bastante directa – afirma Aradia, luego ríe un poco - ¡pero claro! Nunca he tenido uno, estoy seguro que ha de ser divertido

-¡Excelente! –Exclama ella – ahora que somos moirails no sé que putas hacer ahora

-Eso es lo malo –comienza Aradia – pero supongo que podemos pedirle un par de consejos de principiantes a dos trolls ¿no crees? –le sonríe, el ya tiene a alguien en mente para si mismo

-Sé de quien hablasss – mira a la chica Zahhak y nota que esta viendo a su acompañante y rápidamente se voltea

Aradia no disimula y voltea a ver al Peixes, que hace poco no le que quitaba la vista de encima.

-Tenemos dos buenos ejemplos de moirails, podríamos preguntarles después de clases…

-Esta bien, ¿pero quien va con quien? – se quedan pensando unos segundos, y al momento Aradia toma la palabra

-Yo voy con Zahhak

-Entonces yo con Peixes –al momento de decirlo voltea a verlo y checa su cuerpo, por su mente pasa un pensamiento que prefiere guardar.

En este momento, pasa la escena de Karkat y June que probablemente ya se estén cansando de escuchar pero meh.

Aradia y Sollux también se mantienen curiosos ante la situación, pero no hacen nada para ayudar.

-Lo mejor será dejarlas, no nos incumbe –comienza Sollux aunque luego se pone nerviosa – bueno, creo que yo… voy con FF a ya sabes… pedir consejos…

-Claro, por consejos –le responde Aradia viendo como su amiga se aleja – y tal vez algo más –murmura cuando la otra ya esta lo suficientemente lejos

Sollux llega interrumpiendo la plática de ambos moirails.

-Hola Fef –saluda ella – oye, quería pedirte consejos de algo…

La cara de Feferi se ilumina de repente y un poco nervioso, le sonríe.

-Claro, ¿de que quieres consejos? –la mira embelesado, sin notar la cara de molestia que la Ampora tiene justo ahora

-Bueno, es que Aradia y yo comenzamos a ser –la cara de Feferi se desilusiona por un momento – moirails – Feferi casi podía brincar y saltar por todos lados a causa de la emoción – y necesito consejos tuyos de cómo llevar a cabo esto

-Oh moirails, claro, em ¿consejos? –Voltea a ver a Eridan- no estoy seguro si puedo ser un buen maestro…

Eso hace poner furiosa a Eridan.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no puedes dar realmente consejos sobre ser moirails?!

Feferi esta en shock porque la pequeña troll marina le haya levantado la voz así, aún así contesta con una calma imperturbable.

-Cada troll es diferente –empieza el- y tal vez la forma en la que tu y yo llevamos nuestro cuadrante no le sirva de nada a Sollux –explica todavía en shock-

A la Captor le parece interesante la respuesta del chico.

Eridan ignora lo recién dicho por Feferi y voltea hacia Sollux.

-Oye, yo te puedo dar consejos

Feferi en respuesta rueda los ojos, no cree que salga nada bueno de eso.

-La verdad – dice Sollux – no te ofendas amiga, pero no tengo mucha confianza en ti, así que si ninguno puede ayudar, bueno… entonces pediré consejos en otro lado

Sollux hace el ademan de irse, pero es detenida por Feferi que la sostiene del brazo.

-Dije que tal vez no podría ser buen maestro, pero nunca dije que no lo intentaría –desvía la mirada, avergonzado y con sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas de fucsia

En la Captor también se le tiñen las mejillas, aunque en ella de color amarillento. Nunca espero que la detuviera así, se notaba que le importaba.

-Excelente, bueno… -mira hacia arriba y abajo - ¿por donde empezamos?

-Bueno creo que –la campana de la escuela le corta la frase, Feferi muestra una media sonrisa- ¿después de clases?

-Después de clases –repite con una sonrisa

Sollux se despide de Feferi con un ademan de mano y el chico solo la observa con una boba sonrisa en su rostro, entonces voltea hacia Eridan, quien lo ve molesta.

-¿Qué?

-Así que después de clases ¿eh? –Sisea molesta - ¿Por qué con el si puedes y con tu moirail no?

-Hablaremos de esto después de clases –bufa molesto

-Esta bien –acepta e indignada se sienta en su lugar que quedaba justo detrás de Feferi

…

Al terminar las clases, Feferi había salido prácticamente corriendo de allí. Pero justo en la entrada de la escuela alguien lo detuvo.

-¡Llegue! Puntual como te gusta

-Oh cierto –susurro Feferi para si, ya no recordaba que había quedado con Eridan – querías decirme algo ¿cierto?

-Sí, pero tú también ibas a decirme algo… así que tu primero –le cedió la palabra la testaruda Ampora

Feferi la mira preocupado, no esta realmente seguro si hacerlo, aun así suspira y decide confesarlo.

-Pienso que deberíamos terminar nuestra moiraillianza.

Eridan abre los ojos en sorpresa y queda en un estado parecido al shock.

-Eh… ¿Qué?

-Esto se esta volviendo cada vez más complicado Eridan y ya no me siento capaz de soportar tu actitud –explica bastante nervioso

-Pero si para eso son los moirails, me ayudas con mis problemas y yo con los tuyos

-Y dime al menos un problema en el que me hayas ayudado o siquiera apoyado

-¡¿Cómo esperas que recuerde uno ahora?!

-No puedes recordar lo que no has hecho

-¿Y tú? ¡Recuerda un caso en el que me ayudaste!

Feferi se cruza de brazos, molesto y comienza a contar.

-Todas las veces que impedí que mataras a Equius, Nepeta, Gamzee. –empezó, Eridan sentía su cara arder por la vergüenza - siempre te estoy salvando de que los profesores te castiguen o expulsen por tu mal comportamiento – los ojos de la Ampora se volvían vidriosos y amenazaban con salir las lágrimas – la vez que tu lusus se enojo por jugar a la brujita y casi incendiar la casa, te ayude y apoye para que no te abandonara – Eridan podía sentir las lágrimas violetas correr por sus mejillas - ¿Debería hablar de tus problemas de furia y emocionales?

-¡P-pues sabes que! –exploto ella, cerrando los ojos tratando de impedir que las lágrimas siguieran corriendo, pero era inútil, incluso aceleraba la velocidad con la que salían, aun así no se detuvo en su objetivo y con todas sus fuerzas le lanzo la caja de chocolates que había comprado temprano y planeaba regalársela - ¡nuestra moiraillianza se termina! ¡Tienes toda la razón! – vocifero totalmente furiosa y antes de que el Peixes dijera algo salió corriendo con rumbo a su casa.

Feferi apenas si puede defenderse contra la caja de chocolates y cuando reacciona ya no esta la pequeña Ampora.

-Sé que encontraras a alguien mejor –murmura para sí, realmente arrepentido

Sollux había visto todo desde un par de metros más lejos, cuando noto que la Ampora había escapado decidió que debía acercarse.

-Lo siento amigo, sé que es difícil

-Sí, pero, ya vendrán más opciones de cuadrantes –sonríe, aunque en el fondo le duele

-¿Sabes? Yo te puedo hacer compañía – dice mientras le sonríe

-Eso me encantaría – acepta feliz e inevitablemente se sonroja

-¿Quieres salir mañana? –pregunta la Captor también ligeramente sonrojada

-Claro, estoy seguro que será divertido Sollux –dice el, y ella aumenta su sonrojo, preparándose para lo que esta a punto de decir

-Puedes llamarme Sol –sugiere ella

-Sol entonces –le vuelve a llamar el y caminan juntos, platicando y divirtiéndose.

* * *

Bien, la explicación aquí la dirá Moncho :DD

Moncho: en este capitulo decidimos que los personajes de fondo deberian tener su propia trama, no todo el mundo gira al rededor de dos personas, cada persona tiene una historia que contar, es lo que por lo menos yo quiero dar a entener, todos son interesantes de diferentes maneras, amor... amor... y creo que es todo lo que hemos implementado en estos personajes, bueno, amor y amistad, son temas que trataremos, faltan personajes por albergar asi que prometemos que trataran de otros temas sus historias, incluso unos podrian tener mas historias, ya que todos interactuan, bueno, no me queda nada mas que decir, CAÑANGAS ÑANGAS!

Y por mi parte es decir, que aunque parezca relleno, no lo es, pongan atención a lo que pueda pasar a futuro con Eridan y Tavros, ambas chicas serán importantes con nuestras principales (Karkat y June) incluso Nepeta y Gamzee también serán importantes :33 (aquí Nep si será importante no como en homestuck...)

Ya los dejamos y esperamos reviews que es lo que nos motiva a arreglarnoslas para rolear y escribir los capitulos c:


End file.
